Shinigami's Afraid? Never!
by qrwDesertAngel
Summary: Rated for language. Er.... heh.... -_-;; Involves a Zero System Quatre, a dense Duo, and a Trowa that... gasp... talks!
1. Chocolate cherry cheesecake

Title: Shinigami's Afraid? Never!  
  
A/N: Ahaha... Um, yeah... Okay, it is 2:36 am, please don't hold my weirdness against me *whimper* Annnnyways, this is only part 1, I only have a small idea of where this may be going... any suggestions are welcome, I'd be sure to give you credit for the idea!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (1x2, 3x4), PWP (so far), weirdness, humor?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing. *cries*  
  
  
  
Duo was bored. And hungry. And a bored and hungry Duo does NOT make good company. Especially when it is Duo in Duo's own company... Heero and Wufei were out on a two week mission that started the night before, and Quatre was out grocery shopping with Trowa. Hence Duo being starved, there was absolutely no food in the house. And the two totally-and-completely-madly- in-love pilots had been gone since 10 o'clock that morning. It was now 4 o'clock in the afternoon. One could only imagine what was taking them so long.  
  
Things did not look good for Duo's stomach.  
  
"....Oh god, oh god, OH GOD I'M STARVING!!" Duo complained to himself.  
  
He made his way into the kitchen to search for *anything* that might fill his poor stomach. There was no such luck.  
  
"I can't believe it... Not even a crumb!!!" He said to no one as he searched frantically high and low, right and left, up and down, inside and outside, finding nothing. Until...  
  
A tiny piece of chocolate cherry cheesecake on the kitchen floor, made and inhaled the night before, caught his eye. With a savage look in his eye, he got on his hands and knees and silently crept up to the unsuspecting sized- for-a-mouse cheesecake. Ironically, just as he was about to bring his hand down to it, a mouse scampered up and claimed the piece as his own, leaving Duo blinking madly as it made it's getaway into the silent walls of the safehouse.  
  
"...M-m-m-MOUSE!!" Duo stammered, right before he passed out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Trowa," *giggle* "Shopping.... was sooo~ooo much fun. We'll have to do it again sometime." *wink*  
  
Walking behind Quatre up to the door of their safehouse (which was lent to them by one of Quatre's many sisters), Trowa just smirked and said "Hm. Maybe sooner then you think. Perhaps, tonight? Without even leaving the house, of course..."  
  
Quatre blushed as he turned the knob and stepped inside the house. He gasped in horror as he looked around. There were *holes* in the walls everywhere!!  
  
"My sister's gonna kill me..." Quatre said quietly as he promptly fainted into Trowa's arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Review!!!! *chibi eyes* *tear* Prreeeeetttty pleaaaase? 


	2. Of sleeping pills and chainsaws...

Title: Shinigami's Afraid? Never! (Part 2)  
  
A/N: Ahaha... Um, yeah... I only have a small idea of where this may be going... any suggestions are welcome, I'd be sure to give you credit for the idea!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (1x2, 3x4), PWP (so far), weirdness, humor? OOC, Trowa talks!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing. *cries*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Quatre... Kat...? Quatre, can you hear me?"  
  
Quatre opened his eyes and his vision slowly returned from it's groggy state to normal. He sat up and looked around the room. His eyes widened as he saw, again, what he wished was a dream... Or nightmare, as you could call it. "Tro...T-T-trowa? What happened to my sister's house? Why are there *holes* in the walls!?!" He squealed.  
  
"Now calm down, little one... Duo was the only one home, we'll just have to find him and ask what happened..."  
  
Quatre's eyes turned into a glassy, empty stare. "Right... Find Duo... Destroy... Ask questions later..."  
  
Trowa sweatdropped as he saw the signs of the Zero system being pumped along with Quatre's adrenaline. "Uh... Right..." He said. He reached into hammerspace behind his back and pulled out a cookie... filled with sleeping pills. "Nice Quatre... Quatre want a cookie???"  
  
Quatre snatched the cookie out of Trowa's trembling hand and swallowed it down greedily. Within minutes he was passed out, snoring loudly, with a tiny bit of drool running out of his mouth onto his chin.  
  
"Sorry Kat..." Trowa mumbled as he left the room in search of Duo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...Duo... Duo?" Trowa called quietly through the silent halls of the house. He searched the bathroom, Duo and Heero's shared room, the kitchen, the dining room, all of which their walls were destroyed, until finally he found the braided boy.  
  
He was huddled in the corner of the living room, holding a chainsaw, and mumbling to himself about "the devil's evil disguised spawn coming to make him starve to death" ...or something along those lines.  
  
"Duo?" He called to the very distraught looking Duo.  
  
"ACK STAY AWAY!! EVIL CLOWN BITCH, DIE!!!" was Duo's reply, a gleam of paranoia in his eyes.  
  
"Duo... it's me, Trowa..."  
  
Duo blinked twice and seemed to come together, his eyes seemingly returning to normal.  
  
"...Oh, hey Trowa..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"...So..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
"What exactly are you doing with a chainsaw in the house...?"  
  
Duo's face turned horrified as if just remembering something horribly horrible. He looked like he was about to speak until they both heard a *very* loud thump from upstairs.  
  
Trowa's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh shit!! I forgot about Quatre!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Review!!!! *chibi eyes* *tear* Prreeeeetttty pleaaaase? 


	3. Bored is Quatre...

Title: Shinigami's Afraid? Never! (Part 3)  
  
A/N: Ahaha... Um, yeah... I only have a small idea of where this may be going... any suggestions are welcome, I'd be sure to give you credit for the idea!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (1x2, 3x4), PWP (so far), weirdness, humor? OOC.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing. *cries*  
  
  
  
Trowa quickly got up and ran towards the stairs, Duo following *closely* behind. Unfortunately for Duo, Trowa stopped abruptly at the foot of the stairs, and he ran smack into Trowa's back and fell to the floor.  
  
"Owie..." He said quietly, rubbing his nose. He then looked up the stairs from behind Trowa and saw a very red and very angry looking Quatre. Trowa tried to back up but only tripped over Duo and fell backwards, hitting his head on the wall and falling unconscious. Duo took no notice to this, or the fact that Quatre was obviously enraged, and bounded up the stairs to come face to face with him.  
  
"Oy, Quatre!!! There-was-a-mouse-and-it's-the-devil's-spawn-'cause-it-took- the-last-crumb-of-chocolate-cherry-cheesecake-and-then-it-ran-into-the- walls-but-don't-worry-I-wasn't-afraid-of-it-or-anything-and-so-I-went- outside-and-got-the-chainsaw-to-try-to-kill-the-evil-little-son-of-a-bitch- mother-fucker-and-then-I-couldn't-find-it-and... Your sister wanted to renovate, right? Ehehehe..."  
  
That was the last straw. Quatre's already red eyes turned redder, a maniacal grin turned up on his lips, and he started laughing. Loud. And evil. And Duo was scared. (Duo knew the signs of a Zero System Quatre as well as Trowa did. After all, he was the one that usually caused it.)  
  
"Er... hem... Good Quatre?" Duo said before he bolted back down the stairs, forgetting about Trowa, and tripping over him, falling flat on his face, and then *he* passed out. Well, technically he didn't forget about Trowa, because he did not notice that Trowa tripped and fell unconscious in the first place. Anyways, luckily, the kick in the ribs woke Trowa right up. Unluckily... It was at the same time Quatre was coming down the stairs. With the evil red eyes. And the maniacal laughter. Trowa's eyes turned wide in fear.  
  
"Oh.... shit..." and with that he fainted. (Seems to be a trend, no?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre took a look around and blinked, his eyes returning to their normal sea blue-green color.  
  
"...Trowa? ...Duo? Are you guys alright?" He asked the two unconscious bodies lying on the floor in front of him, kicking them around a little.  
  
"Well, gee, now there's nothing to do..." he pouted. Then suddenly his eyes lit up.  
  
"I can finally do what I've been wanting to do for sooo~oooo long!! I've always told you two you need to do something else with your hair...." Quatre told them absentmindedly, not realizing that they *couldn't* hear him in their state of mind.  
  
So Quatre went off to do some work, carrying them into the kitchen with superhuman strength.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Review!!!! *chibi eyes* *tear* Prreeeeetttty pleaaaase? 


	4. Pink dye and... hair gel?

Title: Shinigami's Afraid? Never! (Part 4)  
  
A/N: Ahaha... Um, yeah... I only have a small idea of where this may be going... any suggestions are welcome, I'd be sure to give you credit for the idea!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (1x2, 3x4), PWP (so far), weirdness, humor? OOC.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing. *cries*  
  
  
  
[In the kitchen]  
  
"Lalaladeedoodah..." Quatre sang. The faint sounds of a spray bottle, scissors, and the gooey sound of hair gel was heard echoing through the empty halls of the now 'hole-ey' house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[2 hours and 13 minutes later, in one of the upstairs bedrooms]  
  
Duo opened his *very* sleepy eyes, only to come face to face with Trowa. Except... he didn't recognize him at first. For one thing, he could see *both* of his green eyes. Duo gasped as he looked a little higher. Trowa's bangs were gelled straight up... on the sides anyways. The tips were also curled in, kinda like a bull's horns. The rest of his hair -straight down the middle- was french braided with pieces of pink and purple lace and a rather *large* pink bow holding it all together.  
  
Duo couldn't contain his laughter any longer.  
  
"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! T-t-trowa!!!" He bellowed while rolling on the ground, tears already forming in his eyes. "Yo-your-YOUR HAIR!! AHahahahahAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
This continued for several more minutes. All the while, Trowa was calmly telling Duo to settle down.  
  
"Duo..." Trowa finally caught his attention.  
  
"Yes? *snicker* What is it... *snort* Trowa?" Duo said, trying very hard to stifle his laughter.  
  
"Duo... Look in the mirror..." Trowa smirked and pointed to the full length mirror hanging on the door. He took one step and his eyes grew wide in horror and his jaw dropped as he looked at his reflection.  
  
Apparently, Quatre had decided that Duo's bangs were just *too* long and so he trimmed them... dramatically. (How Duo could've missed them when he first woke up, we don't know.) Quatre had *also* decided that Duo needed some color. After all, he did always wear black. So, there was one *huge* pink streak on the top of his head. (Where Quatre got the pink dye, we don't ask.) His hair was parted into four sections, the two side sections sticking straight out. The two upper pieces were wrapped around the *very* gelled pigtails in a meatball fashion, one of them being pink. (Think: Pippi Longstocking meets Sailor Moon.)  
  
"Hmmph... Sailor Duo... *snicker*" Trowa's voice is what brought Duo back to his senses.  
  
He looked at Trowa for a *very* long and intense minute, before saying "My hair... my beautiful hair..." as shock reclaimed him once again. Trowa sighed. "Common Duo, you go in your shower, and I'll go in mine to get all this... this.... Hell, what exactly *is* this shit Quatre put in our hair anyway? Oh well, no worries... It'll be out soon enough."  
  
Oh, how he was wrong.  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Review!!!! *chibi eyes* *tear* Prreeeeetttty pleaaaase? 


End file.
